User blog:Mini P.E.K.K.A/My thoughts on the Balance Changes coming 12/15
Hello there, Mini P.E.K.K.A here. Today I will be talking about my thoughts on the new buffs. Elite Barbarians: Damage Increased by 14%, Hitpoints Increased by 19%, Hit Speed increased to 1.4 seconds. -For a 6 Elixir Card, this buff will make them more dangerous to deal with, and hopefully used by more. Tornado: Radius increased by 10%, stronger pulling power. -I'm perfectly fine with this. Inferno Dragon: Hitpoints Increased by 5%, retargets 0.4 seconds faster. -This will make it so you can't just kill him with 2 fireballs, and since I have him, I like this. The thing about retargeting, YESSSSSSSSSS ~Time Skip~ SSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!! Balloon: Death Damage Increased by 105%, Death Damage radius 50% larger. -*spits out water from glass* 105%???. The most I've ever seen is 74% for the Ice Golem. This means the death damage was DOUBLED. And the radius being 3/2 as large is also massive. This will make the death damage WAY more significant, and will hopefully put the Balloon back in action! Wizard: Hit Speed Increased to 1.4 seconds, initial attack comes 0.2 seconds slower. -I feel this buff is not enough for our fiery friend. I feel he needs this, 6% damage increase, 15% HP increase, and Elixir Cost decrease to 4. Giant Skeleton: Damage Increased by 8%. -I feel that this is a necessary buff for our explosive LeDoot. He can't even 1 shot a Goblin at tournament standards, not to mention it's hard to even get him there. But he also has too little life for a tank, so he should get an HP increase too. Anyways, Supercell is finally making smart balance changes. Lumberjack: Hitpoints +6% -I'm personally okay with this, but Lumberjack doesn't really need a buff. He's good as of now. Bomber: Damage +4% -Great. Appreciated. But they should also buff his HP a little, if you ask me. A The Log 7 levels below him can kill him. (I think) Mortar: Damage radius increased by 11% -Honestly, the Mortar is a cheap and lame card. I feel it needs more buffs like this one. A buff that will make Mortar good would be HP +11%, Damage +16%, Hit Speed 3 seconds, Lifetime 40 seconds. Surprisingly, I'm not a Mortar fan. Mirror: Level 8 Mirror will make max level +1 cards again. -Reasonable, because right now, it's like a Level 7 Mirror. That's all folks. Wishes for future updates. Knight: Damage 10%, HP 6% Bomber: HP by 5% Giant: HP reduced by 6% Baby Dragon: Damage increased by 28% Skeleton Army: Elixir Cost increased to 4. Valkyrie: Hit Speed increased to 1.2 seconds. Lightning: Damage reduced by 6% Skeletons: Returned to 4. Giant Skeleton: HP increased by 10% Barbarians: Damage reduced by 10% Cannon: HP increased by 15% Rocket: Damage decreased by 35%, Elixir Cost decreased to 5. Inferno Tower: No longer reset by Zap. P.E.K.K.A: Damage increased by 14%, HP by 6% Zap: Radius decreased by 25% Wizard: Elixir Cost decreased to 4 Poison: Slow effect returned Ice Wizard: HP decrease by 20% Damage increase by 15% Graveyard: Spawns only 14 Skeletons Mortar: HP +11%, Damage +16%, Hit Speed 3 seconds, Lifetime 40 seconds Miner: Elixir Cost increase to 4 Royal Giant: Range decrease to the range of an Inferno Tower Dark Prince: HP and Shield HP by 16% Princess: HP decrease by 17% Dart Goblin: No idea Goblin Gang: No idea Executioner: No idea Battle Ram: No idea Category:Blog posts